1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an inkjet print head and a method of manufacturing the inkjet print head. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an inkjet print head and a method of manufacturing the inkjet print head of an industrial inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet print head serves to convert electric signals to a physical force, and to discharge an ink such as in a droplet shape through a plurality of small nozzles. The type of the inkjet print head may be based on a method of discharging the ink. Particularly, a piezo-electric type inkjet print head which uses piezo-electricity to discharge an ink, has been used in industrial inkjet printers. For example, the piezo-electric type inkjet printer head has been used to jet ink including metals such as gold or silver onto a flexible printed-circuit board (“FPCB”) for forming a circuit pattern, to deposit a liquid crystal used in industrial graphics or in a liquid crystal display device (“LCD”), and to apply materials in the manufacture of an organic light emitting diode or a solar cell.
An ink transfer pathway is formed by each nozzle of the inkjet print head, and droplet-shaped inks provided from each ink transfer pathway, are discharged by each nozzle. A portion of the inks passed through the inkjet print head may not be discharged from the inkjet head, such that the inks are undesirably adsorbed or remain within the inkjet print head, or materials of inkjet print head are undesirably mixed with the inks. Thus, a pollution of discharged ink may be generated.